creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jewel/Gallery
Images of Jewel. Movie Screenshots ''Rio'' Rafael, Blu and Jewel 2.jpg|'Flying is not what you think up here' Rafael, Blu and Jewel 3.jpg|'It's what you feel in here' Jewel and Rafael.jpg|'Fun, right?' Jewel2.png Blu and Jewel.jpg|"I bet you can see right through them" Hqdefault (2).jpg|"How sweet, you're getting choked up..." Jewel-on-the-Train-rio-30185650-274-297.jpg Rioimagegalleries.jpg BluJewelBabyMacaws.jpg|Jewel and Blu flying together with their three chicks 16585 403650933074755 266773674 n.jpg Rio-Review-The-Film-Pilgrim-Jewel-and-Blu1.jpg|"Hi! My name is Blu" Blu, Jewel and Rafael.jpg|"Bobo here can't fly." Blu and Jewel relationship.jpg Mainpage BluandJewel6.jpg BluandJewel4.5.jpg|"She looks like an angel." Jewel and rio by kludd17-d3dp2r6 (1).jpg|"Are you ready?" Jewel Is Not Amused.jpg|Jewel looking annoyed at Blu's actions Their First Kiss.png|Blu and Jewel's first kiss Vlcsnap-7312.png Hqdefault (3).jpg Rio 1.jpg Vlcsnap-19808.png|Jewel dancing with Blu at the samba club 376227 447746551924792 1837062346 n.jpg|Jewel sure doesn't look happy... Rio-Something3.jpg Blu_Rafael.jpg|"You think?" Rio and jewel by kludd17-d3dp1u5.jpg|"In your little monkey dreams!" Rafael_Blu.jpg|"I need to take this young couple to see Luiz!" pic.jpg|Blu and Jewel looking a Luiz's plan to get the chain off Jewel by kludd17-d3dp4cy.jpg|"Uh... yeah..." 536780 192996047478719 387393811 n.jpg 387848 253414344725058 1593208709 n.jpg 426555 407463216016562 1890293591 n.png 1151080 183193741860029 1883321234 n.jpg 1175250 408013419305173 1470860995 n.jpg 554051 405705722869276 800422947 n.jpg Rio jewel uh huh.png 969727 378751235564725 471631117 n.jpg 5461 380755435364305 1698677502 n.jpg 556275 403270336446148 1032765163 n.jpg 971782 404011846371997 669340755 n.jpg 69029 396433657129816 1759898225 n.jpg 942785 370740976365751 2099377585 n.jpg 625566 351909458248903 784667015 n.jpg 1010048 412800285493153 2049900974 n.jpg 487931 405363096236872 957238006 n.jpg 560850 414064075366774 172465435 n.jpg 306761 374647595975089 1035369969 n.jpg 389172 381456198627562 1144425800 n.jpg 10361 390255594414289 1678900278 n.jpg 952 379577715482077 1893460823 n.jpg 76041 405372106235971 216016114 n.jpg 1016987 404012133038635 2053077548 n.jpg 1098151 406805932759255 1121158831 n.jpg 1185043 408369445936237 1242794558 n.jpg 1175120 174478242735536 1461904945 n.jpg 993663 409433749163140 481505695 n.jpg 970691 406813159425199 1577607833 n.jpg 1013125 394085340697981 1197640856 n.jpg 400428 460371693995611 274221672 n.jpg 398696 318636854835763 1244288172 n.jpg Jewel-Rio-rio-34890837-500-417.jpg Jewel5.png Rio 10.jpg Rio-024.jpg Rio-Something1.jpg Hanglider scene.jpg -----.jpg Rio7(Jewel).jpg Blu-Jewel-rio-movie-wallpaper 07.jpg rio-movie-photo-05.jpg|Jewel and Blu landing in a beach net on copacabana beach Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h33m28s185.png|"This is where our kind naturally lives! Rio 3.jpg|"We threw down!" Funny pic.png|"We'll see." Blu and jewel dancing.jpg Samba club Rio movie.jpg Rio-rio-the-movie-27375355-850-363.jpg|"Inside, outside, inside, outside" Jewel4.png|"Wow. What a beautiful sunset." Jewel by katemisskiss-d37rduq.jpg Blu and Jewel near kiss.jpg Blu-and-jewel-tied-to-a-boulder-blu-and-jewel-24812760-350-144.jpg|"Nice try brainiac" Tram scene Rio movie.jpg Rio 4.jpg|"Follow my lead." RIO jewel maddish.png Picture 4.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-22-13h21m05s107.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-16-20h40m33s176.png 250820111487.jpg|Their first kiss. Screen shot 2011-05-09 at 12.09.47 PM.png|"Ha-ha. Very funny." Rio-pics-rio-21663587-500-213.jpg Rio-rio-the-movie-27375395-850-363.jpg Rio-rio-21531727-1269-540.jpg Rio-pics-rio-21663599-500-281.jpg 2011 rio 012.jpg Awkward blu by sistemx-d3jt28t.jpg|Blu trying to get to know Jewel a bit better than last time Blu and jewel by kludd17-d3dp6f7.jpg Blu takes flight.png|Blu's first flight 311471 293508863993132 1076118300 n.jpg Jewel-Blu-Louis-rio-20847651-642-272.jpg|"Sure. There's nothing to it." Blu jumps on the jewel by kludd17-d3dp4io.jpg Hqdefault (1).jpg|Jewel crying Poor jewel by kludd17-d3dp28r.jpg|Nigel:"Hello pretty birdy." Blu and jewel in cages by wezzie1-d4cqa3k.jpg Rio-rio-21532461-1023-548.jpg rio-rio-21533427-1272-711.jpg|"We're chained-to-each-other birds, remember?" blu-jewel-and-one-of-rafael-s-evil-little-chicks-blu-and-jewel-24812801-350-144.jpg|Blu and Jewel stun to find a little toucan Allllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll.jpg rio_movie_blu_jesse_jewel_anna-450x192.jpg Blu and Jewel samba club.jpg Rio2011r5newaudioxvidac.jpg|Jewel:"In your little monkey dreams." rioscreenshot_jewel01_display.jpg You-thought-we-were-going-to-KISS-rio-21530811-626-270.jpg|"Did you actually think that we were gonna kiss?" Rio (movie) wallpaper - Luiz's Garage.png|Blu and Jewel looking a Luiz's workshop Rio (movie) wallpaper - Nico Singing Fly Love.png Rio (movie) wallpaper - Blu and Jewel approaching Vista Chinesa.png|"I can't believe I have to drag your clumsy butt up there." iPhone_Wallpaper_Angry_Birds_Rio_Jewel.png Rio-pics-rio-23601065-720-304.png blu_and_jewel_with_chicks_by_jharuccaninja04-d3h92c1.jpg 05153123YC.jpg profile_picture_by_rio_blu-d4xvzlr.jpg Blu and Jewel awkward scene.jpg|Jewel:"Yeah, sure, there nice." test.png Screenshot from 2013-08-21 20 48 11.png|"Not again!" rio 6.jpg Falling.png|Jewel and Blu falling off the cliff after Blu stopped Jewel taking off WFTCRMImageFetch.jpg|"Come on. You're in Rio. You should enjoy it." Blu+ Jewel.jpg|"Look, Jewel, I can't spend my life walking around following you wherever you're going." Blu and jewel once again...png 4619_1.jpg|"I've changed my mind." Arriving at luiz' garage.jpg|Blu:"After you." Blu + Jewel.jpg|Blu sheltering Jewel after here wing was sprained Jewel and Blu.jpg|"Flying is ... It's freedom and not to having to rely on anyone." images (1).jpg Nigel pinning Jewel.jpg|"What's the matter? Cockatoo got your throat?" Blu and Jewel meet rafael's kids.jpg|"Be careful, Blu. They might snuggle you to death." hqdefault (4).jpg rio outside luiz' garage.jpg|"Hey, it's not my fault you can't fly!" Showing chains.png Blu and jewel again yeah idk what to say.png|"Do you think you could help us get this chain off?" Hqdefault (5).jpg fav.jpg Rio 30.jpg film_frame_rio_by_katemisskiss-d39rbaz.jpg Blu carrying Jewel.jpg|Blu helping Jewel over the airfield to Linda and Tuilo blu and Jewel rafael.jpg|Nothing you say makes any sense." blu rescues jewel.jpg Rio clipchainedchase hd.jpg|"Are you kidding me...?!" Jewel and Blu escape nigel.jpg|Jewel:"Just let go!" BJLGarage .jpg Rio ....png RIO choking.png RIO 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING !'.png RIO stuck inna cage.png|"Are you okay?" RIO ooh dear.png Woah wut O.O.png|Blu:"Just for argument's sake, what are you doing?" 225353 224690234213965 5400285 n.jpg 65766_360679690631479_1068679232_n.jpg|"Laya, laya, laya, laya ..." Laialaia.jpg 388428_321827967849985_1778059855_n.jpg|"Shhh! Play dead." 294960_414395478593233_465777305_n.jpg|Jewel:"Yeah, thats gonna cut it." 318406_303950926287895_328506647_n.jpg|"To be continued." 424185_359024577463657_193483457_n.jpg 564871_420567001309414_159064490_n.jpg Photo-45567.jpg jewelaaaa.jpg Rioscreenshot jewel02 display.jpg 36573.jpg|"Why didn't you follow me?" RIO luiz looking mean pinning Blu and Jewel.png RIO jewel and blu thrown.png RIO blu and jewel yeah again....png|"What's wrong with this level?" RIO blu and jewel getting pushes by Luiz.png RIO AAAAH SHARP OBJECT!.png 554173_398056353623915_418751228_n.jpg 553108_405048712934977_505163073_n.jpg|"Oh, I'm sorry sleepyhead." 1150272_409054612534387_757124191_n.jpg 1185796_410997899006725_755425342_n.jpg 1148898_406806599425855_339231426_n.jpg 21433_400521003387748_1767226291_n.jpg 521898_403631753076673_883322284_n.jpg 395369_381456995294149_489058619_n.jpg 424591_380317528741429_639587094_n.jpg|"Fine, see you around pet!" 8554_381455101961005_1328205166_n.jpg|"You're not an ostrich!" 5593 388133357959846 1198265178 n.jpg 389238_380762155363633_974504253_n.jpg 971479 389606124479236 26659022 n.jpg 996891_400516713388177_245431574_n.jpg|Jewel trying to escape out of the aviary 62304_400187593421089_713151303_n.jpg 148552_400525876720594_1215037656_n.jpg 1266_391236314316217_1654260153_n.jpg|Jewel:"Flya, lya, lya lyaaaaaaaa..." My Wing.jpg 253389_374336922672823_1761327347_n.jpg 1010022 386663971440118 2100107147 n.jpg|Jewel:"You cant trust humans." 249315_379530195486829_119827598_n.jpg 936940_371453252961190_554377723_n.jpg|"Que?" 482609_436000599829490_757469228_n.jpg 1069334_400181456755036_663975744_n.jpg 600535_380763168696865_2060928080_n.jpg 941584 375978869175295 731034898 n.jpg 300567_378839092222606_1662133679_n.jpg 644559 407462882683262 1933603985 n.jpg 1002460_400531446720037_509658454_n.jpg 988667_386626151443900_1745554096_n.png 379762_379941622112353_1929299423_n.jpg 487479_381455361960979_1210142230_n.jpg 1006271 400537016719480 1039748391 n.jpg 543816_404680969638418_557213964_n.jpg Eeeeh.png|Jewel:"You ready?" Rafael jewel l.png 4619 12 large.jpg RIO both acting dead.png|Playing dead RIO play dead.png RIO rafael trying to settle things.png 1235359 173639919486035 2122764462 n.jpg 36482.jpg Playing dead.jpg 36657.jpg 307688_373442446085306_977368925_n.jpg 1186009_152702311603321_55625906_n.jpg 1017193 387501628023019 1494576048 n.jpg 254203 175558695956867 1728451820 n.jpg 36811.jpg 36859.jpg 16275_220360204777817_1354911693_n.jpg 1146608 148141532059399 135443688 n.jpg Rio-something.jpg 317084_270235763004348_1161151339_n.jpg 296489_270235776337680_1117378351_n.jpg|Blu:"Someone is watching." Rio and jewel by kludd17-d3dp1u5.jpg 1173826 204430226392828 665821922 n.jpg 37017.jpg 1011150 384533281653187 893255161 n.jpg 424346 119323354879634 1593885233 n.jpg 969496 394528787320303 2139357273 n.jpg 560795 152138654993020 739125514 n.jpg 578223_419844861445064_2022612984_n.jpg 578469 265857350201622 1256384440 n.jpg Rio-pics-rio-23789855-1280-534.png I-think-a-spider-in-my-back-rio-28782617-1280-528.jpg 217564 194777910558575 5287042 n.jpg Samba.jpg RIO nigel grab Jewel.png 263395_189403827880839_1119092828_n.jpg Blu and Jewel chain scene.jpg|Jewel:"I hate you." Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h38m52s86.png|Blu:"It looks really really hard." Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h52m01s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h56m00s138.png vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h53m44s53.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h47m58s180.png|Jewel:"Is there anything else I need to know?!" vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h54m38s82.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h41m38s225.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-14h11m06s67.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-14h12m29s141.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-14h16m59s10.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-14h15m42s23.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-14h15m59s189.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h48m43s118.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h47m03s121.png Dance.JPG Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h32m57s127.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h40m20s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h35m28s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h34m04s27.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h34m20s187.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h51m43s120.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h42m40s56.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h43m57s59.png|Their first kiss 36568.jpg 37149.jpg 36893.jpg 36891.jpg 36845.jpg 36725.jpg Too full of himself...jpg Too full of himself.jpg EYIE NO.jpg Trash talk.jpg Oh mon dieu.jpg FlummpL.jpg 36478.jpg Awj.jpg 37192.jpg 37184.jpg 37140.jpg vlcsnap-2013-09-09-19h57m34s133.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-09-19h59m57s41.png vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h37m22s215.png|"I need you two to get closer." vlcsnap-2013-09-08-14h10m01s184.png 37109.jpg|"Aw, love. It's such a powerful, stupid thing." 37198.jpg 37004.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-09-19h57m02s89.png vlcsnap-2013-09-16-20h57m14s183.png vlcsnap-2013-09-16-20h40m04s124.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h42m29s215.png vlcsnap-2013-09-08-14h10m36s28.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-09-19h56m54s9.png vlcsnap-2013-09-16-19h14m04s247.png vlcsnap-2013-09-09-19h59m09s71.png vlcsnap-2013-09-22-12h56m33s213.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-22-16h34m41s28.png vlcsnap-2013-09-22-13h20m57s6.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-22-13h17m33s22.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-22-18h20m57s31.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-23-20h45m14s231.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-23-17h54m55s195.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-22-13h18m35s152.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-23-22h28m01s204.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-23-22h22m26s176.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-22-16h56m07s115.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-23-23h28m17s35.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-23-23h27m52s51.png vlcsnap-2013-09-23-23h54m55s142.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-24-09h25m11s198.png vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h20m49s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-09-19h59m21s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-23-23h27m47s251.png vlcsnap-2013-09-28-19h00m35s178.png vlcsnap-2013-09-28-19h14m37s165.png vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h28m27s115.png vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h42m00s44.png vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h59m38s130.png vlcsnap-2013-09-28-21h45m42s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-21h30m23s216.png vlcsnap-2013-09-28-21h44m12s47.png vlcsnap-2013-09-28-21h41m15s59.png vlcsnap-2013-09-28-21h30m51s225.png vlcsnap-2013-09-28-21h40m29s124.png vlcsnap-2013-09-28-21h31m35s157.png vlcsnap-2013-09-29-12h35m48s109.png vlcsnap-2013-09-29-12h29m02s153.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-29-12h34m22s23.png vlcsnap-2013-09-29-12h37m29s90.png vlcsnap-2013-09-29-12h38m02s188.png vlcsnap-2013-09-29-12h31m51s54.png vlcsnap-2013-09-29-16h38m05s78.png vlcsnap-2013-09-30-21h22m43s2.png vlcsnap-2013-09-30-16h44m00s228.png vlcsnap-2013-09-30-20h35m08s140.png vlcsnap-2013-09-30-16h48m14s207.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-30-21h07m19s3.png vlcsnap-2013-09-30-23h44m39s168.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-30-23h47m55s86.png vlcsnap-2013-09-29-12h34m30s101.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-30-20h35m14s190.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-30-23h50m45s245.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-01-15h46m55s198.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-01-16h18m55s193.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-01-15h44m17s167.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-01-16h18m32s243.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-01-17h03m14s159.png 71O6JCWp9OL. SL1500 .jpg 813FI7PNyYL. SL1500 .jpg 71QLYeHgu8L. SL1500 .jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-1959.jpg 942278_238974446227100_1938044514_n.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-21h53m05s253.png Pobrane (6).jpg Poor birds.png Ou.png O-ou.png 51edd7a26269f.jpg Screenshot from 2013-08-21 20-48-11.png 2011 rio 012big.jpg Blu and Jewel relationshipexpanded.jpg Fly love.png Rio (1).jpg (BB 25) Meeting Rafael.png (BB 26) Carnival!.png (BB 27) Meeting Rafael.png (BB 32) Don't Look Back!.png (BB 31) We Might Walk!.png (BB 33) Closer.png (BB 43) Blu & Jewel.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-01-15h44m58s49.png Rio-Jewel.jpg 180px-BF-1-.png|The final image of the film, which symbolizes Blu and Jewel's union. Snapshot2Jewelfilm.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-19h18m01s41.png 1017518 175557585956978 762991506 n.jpg Just met.jpg Ugh ...jpg Snapshot20161004161111.jpg Snapshot20161004161346.jpg ''Rio 2'' Rio 2 teaser Blu dancing.png Rio 2 teaser characters.png rio2.png 999704 403286846444497 1436133740 n.jpg maxresdefault.jpg rio 2 pic.jpg 602364_451283711634512_1647522656_n.jpg 944610_404646826308499_618908719_n.jpg Blu & Jewel's kids.jpg 1013219_403269993112849_224786714_n.jpg 536826 414753785297803 1490066428 n.jpg 1005977 394527483987100 223706457 n.jpg 580431 384526721653843 652807374 n.jpg Rio 2 Blu Jewel Carla.jpg|Blu and Jewel with their daughter Carla Hot New Couple.jpg|Jewel with her old childhood friend Roberto To the Air.jpg Rio-2-Official-Trailer-3-39.jpg Rio-2-Official-Trailer-3-37.jpg Rio-2-Official-Trailer-3-32.jpg Rio-2-Official-Trailer-3-31.jpg Rio-2-Official-Trailer-3-18.jpg Rio-2-Official-Trailer-3-17.jpg Rio-2-Official-Trailer-3-15.jpg|Jewel hugging her daddy Rio-2-Official-Trailer-3-14.jpg Rio-2-Official-Trailer-3-10.jpg Rio-2-Official-Trailer-3-6.jpg Rio-2-Official-Trailer-3-4.jpg Rio-2-Official-Trailer-3-2.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-02-13h24m48s3.png vlcsnap-2013-10-02-13h22m56s169.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-02-16h24m27s250.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-02-13h22m44s40.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-02-13h23m42s121.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-02-13h23m35s39.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-02-13h27m51s42.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-02-13h27m39s162.png Eduardo annoyed.png vlcsnap-2013-10-02-17h04m10s40.png vlcsnap-2013-10-03-08h22m06s63.png Rio 2.png Blu and Jewel dance 2.jpg What.jpg Welcome Roberto.jpg Blu and Jewel starring up.jpg Blu and Jewel News.jpg Blu and Jewel News 2.jpg Blu and Jewel dance 3.jpg Blu+Jewel new year.png Afraid of losing Jewel.jpg R1.jpg R3.jpg Rio 2 New Year's Eve Clip 20th Century FOX (720p).mp4 snapshot 01.13 -2013.12.27 18.56.12-.jpg Smile.png Kiss.png Jewelxblu~!.png Dawww.png Bluandjewel.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-31-16h38m55s240.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-31-16h40m08s244.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-31-16h42m31s122.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-31-16h41m46s200.png vlcsnap-2013-12-31-17h22m04s70.png vlcsnap-2013-12-31-17h34m55s89.png Jewel_Favela.jpg We have to help.png Jewel and Mimi.png Jewel.Mimi.JPG Blu+Jewel.W.I.L new year.png Blu, Jewel, and Rafael.png Rio 2 Blu & Jewel.jpg Love Birds.jpg HNI 0080.JPG Gunderson Family.jpg Trio.png Bigwm-0596822001392293710.jpg Images 2.jpg PERLA.png Family.png That's my name.png R.J.JM.png B.J.E.R.png Jewel and Spix;s.png She ate a bug.png Discover the Forest with Rio 2_00_00_17_02_516.jpg Rio 2 Forest 2.jpg Rio 2 Blu, Jewel & Roberto1.jpg Our precious Jewel has returned.png Welcome Home4.JPG Welcome Home1.JPG Welcome Home.JPG Welcome-Back12.JPG Welcome Home2.JPG Come on, Blu!.png Off to the Amazon.png Blu and the GPS.jpg Amazon or bust. I promised her.png Amazon or bust. ready to go.png Amazon or Bust. That is sick.png Amazon or Bust. Carla, we're leaving.png Amazon or bust. happy mother.png Amazon or bust. looking at rafael.png Wooo.png Beauitful creatures.1.png 20140315-200635 2.JPG Blu and Jewel.png Rio 2 - In Cinemas April 4 - Party Characters(1).mp4 000010920.jpg Who's with me.png Rio 2. ouch.png Jewel with long lost father.png From the newest Rio 2 clip.png 14124235351.png Rio_2_Blu_and_Jewel_screenshot_01.jpg Rio_2_Jewel_and_Kids.jpg Hmmm.JPG 16473215631631.png 176453778675.png 12421562347.png 15831963.png Rio 2 filme 5.jpg Ah.Rio2.png Anybodyelse.Rio2.png 12643643272487438.png 13636432732745.png 1236136316423.png Gooooooal!.png I am Mr Jungle.png Blu, Jewel and the Fanny Pack.png Batacada Familia.Blu and Jewel.png Mom are you okay.png Meet your grandchildren.png We get it,you're both the bird.png Jade e Blu dança.jpg You got some moves.png Ho ho how is this.....png Mimi.I saw it.png 1641643613.png Look Eduardo.......png Rio2-riding-rheas.PNG Rio 2 - Verry Macaws.png Welcome Home5.JPG Blu aah.png Blu in house.png LFBlu.png Okay....png Yay.png Flying.png Rio 2 migration 2.jpg Rio 2 ending 01.jpg Happy family.png Jewels Lullaby 01.jpg 5397545d519f4.jpg Don't go2.png I'm not going.png Speech.png Waiting.png Together.png Bird.png Room.png Ok.png Maybe this is home.png You have to come with me.png I'm not leaving him.png Disagreement.png By himself.png Beginning of the speech.png LFBlu7.PNG LFBlu8.PNG Rio 2 spider.jpg LFBlu9.PNG LFBlu10.PNG LFBlu11.PNG Spix's Family.jpg LFBlu12.PNG LFBlu17.PNG Fanny packs.png LFBlu18.PNG Beto e Tiaguinho.jpeg LFBlu22.PNG LFBlu23.PNG LFBlu29.PNG LFBlu34.PNG LFBlu35.PNG Cute moment.png LFBlu37.PNG FPkSc.png Rio 2 New Year's Eve Clip 20th Century FOX (720p).mp4 snapshot 01.13 -2013.12.27 18.56.12-.jpg Rio-2-janelle-monae-sings-on-new-year-s-eve.jpg Blu Jewel Linda Tulio.jpg LFBlu39.PNG LFBlu41.PNG LFBlu42.PNG Blu, Jewel and Bia.png LFBlu46.png LFBlu48.png Yesh, I´m Blu!.png Going to Amazon.png Jewel voice.png Blu´s dream 1.png Blu´s dream 2.png Jewel's_Lullaby.jpg New_Years_Eve_Fireworks_4.jpg Amazon_Untamed_2.jpg En_Route_to_the_Amazon.jpg Blu meets Mimi.png LFBlu50.png Blu, Jewel and Roberto.png Goodbye!.png Big hug.png Screenshot from 2013-12-13 20 56 45.png R-rio-2-teaser-trailer-large570.jpg Rio-2-Trailer-2014-Movie-Official-HD thumb49.jpg Rio 2 - Cuddling.jpg SxdyJGX.png Before Breakfast.jpg LFBlu54.png LFBlu53.png LFBlu55.png LFBlu57.png LFBlu59.png LFBlu58.png DaFhwHq.png 785185hd.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 4.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 10.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 5.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 2.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 18.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 16.png Jewel flying on Rio.png LFBlu63.png LFBlu62.png LFBlu61.png Jewel with Mimi.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 23.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 22.png Rio 2 Beautiful Creatures 20th Century Fox-kEQ6TiQrd7E.mp4 snapshot 01.07 -2014.04.03 12.01.15-.jpg LFBlu6226.png Blu new year.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 30.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 36.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 33.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 31.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 32.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 34.jpg LFBlu64.PNG LFBlu65.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 40.png Cute couple.png Macaws.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 54.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 59.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 58.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 62.png Rio-2-DVD-Menu-Main.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-12-31-17h34m55s89new.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-31-16h40m08s244new.png Rio 2 New Year's Eve Clip 20th Century FOX (720p).mp4 snapshot 01.13 -2013.12.27 18.56.12new.jpg We have to helpnew.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 66.png Arriving in Manus.jpg Angry Jewel.jpg In Salvador.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 68.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 69.png After the match.jpg Preview 3.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 89.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 98.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 97.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 96.png (BB 09) Blu's Dream.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 102.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 105.png Ddd.PNG Blu 100-Jewel 100 112.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 113.jpg (BB 16) Beautiful Creatures.png (BB 18) Blu&Jewel.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 120.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 119.jpg Blu´s dream 3.png Breakfast!.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 121.jpg Rio 2 New Year's Eve Clip 20th Century FOX (720p).mp4 snapshot 00.39 -2013.12.27 18.55.12-.jpg Party.jpg 563307 406449199461595 1992535544 n.jpg Wmplayer 2013-10-18 16-53-10-90.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-02-16h31m55s141.png Dancing.JPG Blu 100-Jewel 100 100.png ManausJewel.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 125.jpg Whole family.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 126.jpg Raining.png Don´t Go Away.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 130.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 137.jpg LFBlu66.PNG LFBlu67.PNG LFBlu77.png LFBlu72.png LFBlu69.png LFBlu68.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 138.jpg Rio-2-movie.jpg Rio 2 2014 rio 2 trailer.jpg 20130515 rio2 trailerc1-470x260.jpg 49ca5af0-f4f2-4756-bae3-cffe1b173ff9.jpg LFBlu96.png LFBlu94.png LFBlu93.png LFBlu82.png LFBlu80.png LFBlu84.png Blu 100-Jewel 100139.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 141.jpg Blu 100-Jewel100 140.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 144.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 156.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 162.jpeg Welcome_to_tribe.png Tribe.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 167.jpeg Screenshot 28.png Blu 100-Jewel 100 169.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 168.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 167.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 181.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 178.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 177.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 187.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 185.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 189.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 188.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 192.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 196.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 198.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 204.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 203.jpg Jewel with kids.jpg Jewel hugging flower.jpg Blu's dream.jpg Jewel window.png Rio2-teasertrailer-dancing-tsr.jpg Eduardo card.jpg Famous.png LFBluJewel42.PNG LFBlu97.png Mad Bia.jpg Jewel showing correct way, Salvador.png Jewel-new-year-eve.jpg Blu-Jewel-gotsomemoves.jpg Jewel-new-year-eve.jpg Blu-Jewel-gotsomemoves.jpg Snapshot20161014000646.jpg Promotional Posters Rio-movie.jpg Rio Soundtrack.jpg Rio film poster 3.jpg 921f36915f935c0cb175d8d0e1fafe3a.jpg Rio-movie-poster-2010-1020694077.jpg Rio Movie Poster by Alecx8.jpg Rio-movie-poster.jpg Rio-2-movie-2014-poster-1.jpg Rio2 thumb-3-.jpg Spix Macaw Family.png Rio 2 promo poster.jpg Rio 2 teaser poster-1-.jpg Rio second type of poster by ricsi1011-d5awv93.jpg 554572 363632477076601 593979274 n.jpg Rio 2 film (1).jpg Download-Rio-2-Wallpaper-.jpg 972349 407616519344863 1651921971 n.jpg Rio-2-3D-Promo-Poster.jpg Rio two ver6.jpg Rio 2 poster it's on in the amazon.jpg Rio 2 Poster Individual Latino c JPosters.jpg Rio-2-poster.jpg Poster12.jpg Rio 2 poster 5.jpg Rio 2 film poster(new).jpg L 2357291 15d74289.jpg 1609606 798628633485669 1754386730 n.jpg Blu-and-Jewel-newposter.jpg Rio 2 Banner Vertical Int b JPosters.jpg Rio 2 Banner Vertical Int a JPosters.jpg 144238 cxxposter 2 gross.jpg Rio 2 Blu and Jewel What is Love.jpg 1620706 626387117398238 2057322778 n.jpg|Brazilian poster of Rio 2. 10289930 670719352965014 4004924560672958665 n.jpg 10382146 670719289631687 1437657165451800639 n.png Rio 2 family grows.jpg Rio the movie.jpg 10295742 791044487586542 6523409477270091314 n.png Bpdp17FCcAAEmnu.png 10468107 796542537036737 2166641680353017202 n.jpg 1780023 644564448913838 1714644064 o.jpg 1794728 493942407376981 945938166 n.jpg Rio_Rafael_Blu 002.jpg Rio_Rafael_Blu.jpg Thumbnail-2.aspx.jpeg Blu 002.jpg Rio 2 promo.jpg Rio 2 Blu and Jewel poster.png Blu and jewel gowing on hoilday withe a dog.jpg Telling the World rio picture.jpg Posterkalender oct 2015.jpg Rio 2 poster.png Rio 2 Promotional poster.jpg Rio 2 Blu and Jewel Happy New Year 2014.jpg Happy New Year Rio 2.png Rio Happy 2014.jpg Rio 2 Thanksgiving 2013.png Rio222.jpg BYlNl4LCMAA9JdS.png large.png Welcome to the Jungle.jpg Netherlands Poster.jpg Fam.jpg Rio 2pos.jpg Rio 2 You call me sir.png Rio 2 on in the Amazon Poster.jpg Rio 2 Diorama 2.jpg Rio 2 Brazil Poster.jpg Rio 2 (Mall).jpg Rio2onlyintheaters.jpg Rio-2-banner mex.jpg Rio 2 Poster (Thai) ริโอ 2 โปสเตอร์.jpg Rio 2 Copacabana Réveillon Today.jpg 1423532163427387.jpg Rio-2011 blu jewel, rafeal ,pedro,nico on the Copacabana.jpg Images (26).jpg Images (20).jpg Images (19).jpg Rio530.jpg 360.png 320.png Rio poster.png RIO-2-Movie-Poster-2014-Wallpaper1.jpg 1391024491 1.jpg Others Jewel_002.jpg Jewel -3.jpg Jewel_poster.jpg Untitled2.jpg Anne Hathaway as Jewel.jpg Blu and jewel.jpg|Jewel and Blu in Angry Birds Rio JewelAngryBirds.png|Jewel in Angry Birds Rio Jewel- rio.jpg rio-poster-02.jpg Cartoon-Movies-Rio-Parrot-Blue-Celebrity-And-Movie-Pictures-806777-475x728.jpg Rio-game-wallpaper-other-245987.jpg Rio generic 1c hr.jpg Rio-character-pics-rio-21117554-701-800.jpg Rio-character-pics-rio-21117544-800-452.jpg Rio-Topper-Jewel.png RIO1 COV1.png Rio Book Snake Alive.jpg AB_blu_and_jewel.png jewel-jewel-from-rio-the-movie-30539941-1000-563.jpg 942625 390257651080750 840564918 n.jpg Rio coloring pages Blu and Jewel.gif Rio movie wallpaper.jpg 9780062014870.jpg rio_background_2_by_chrispy199-d4hfg32.jpg Rio_jewel_320x480_941.jpeg NigelJewelBlu.jpg lens17878389_1307991909rio-movie.jpg Angry-Birds-Rio-Jewel.jpg 14476_406109012828947_208381232_n.jpg 1044460_389903177782864_2146807724_n.jpg 945148_385362798236902_902183545_n.jpg 1069172 282808011859054 1994801793 n.jpg Jewel-flying-jewel-from-the-movie-rio-30185423-500-391.jpg 600831_404318473008001_1796399084_n.jpg 804023 555778391119411 727002314 n.jpg 551128_452026558161262_1491517485_n.jpg 551043 158988530956978 1137912087 n.jpg 167338851 640.jpg JewelCorpse,WithoutBlu.jpg Jewel,OffTheSlingshotWithoutBlu.jpg JewelFlying_without_Blu.jpg Rio 09.jpg Rio blue sky model sheet 9.jpg Rio 1!!!!!!!0.jpg Rio blue sky model sheet 7.jpg Rio 14.jpg Rio aaa.jpg Rio 13.jpg Phoca thumb l allrio.jpg Rio jewel model ver1 5 by alpha920-d6d8u98.png 9781781169780 p0 v1 s600.JPG Rio2 wallpapers var a 1680x1050.jpg 818C7RvuBXL. SL1500 .jpg 91t5G2MUWwL. SL1500 .jpg Rio 2 the Junior Novel.jpg Rio 2 - Wallpaper 4.JPG Rio cellphone.jpg Rio 2 cell phone ad.png Jewel01.jpg Copacabana reveillon.jpg All I want for Christmas is...BLU!.jpg C R Rio2 16.jpg C R Rio2 09.png C R Rio2 01.jpg Rio2 perlaa.png FgLayer-mainBirds@2x.png Merry Christmas Rio.jpg FgLayer characters.png Happy new year1.png Happy new year2.png vlcsnap-2013-12-31-19h32m13s77.png vlcsnap-2013-12-31-19h29m15s78.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-31-20h08m00s51.png Countdown Jewel.jpg Jewel in avary.jpg Rio 2 - Wallpaper 1.JPG Jewel flying away.jpg Jewel 2.jpg Blu,jewel with linda.jpg Blu,jewel and rafael.jpg Blu and jewel under a table eatting.jpg Blu and jewel on a glider over rio.jpg Blu and jewel in a cargo plan.jpg Blu and jewel in a cage.jpg Blu and jewel and rafael's kids.jpg Rio 2 Super Bowl.png|Rio 2 Super Bowl Rio 2 soccer.jpg 1240362 638590842844532 1814212234 n.png 1904057 639064119463871 1287363297 n.png 1972446 639064142797202 239662874 n.png 10004038 639064129463870 1868792724 n.png 1947680 639064146130535 894841870 n.png 1969310 639064126130537 324758943 n.png 10006592 759777497374508 1428151963 n.png Stare Off.jpg Jewel(8).jpg Blu Jewel dance.jpg 1465112 643183192385297 1110055155 n.png 1551466 794477080582387 1071926093 n.jpg 1979265 640467302656886 1217245160 o.jpg 1979653 643937832309833 1401482007 n.jpg Rio-img2.jpg Rio 2 stars 3.jpg 10153095 667018890002517 744949300 n.png 1911818 667018830002523 2078006436 n.png 1979761 667018836669189 1129272812 n.png 1524584 667018880002518 383923019 n.png 1185296 667018843335855 1308667986 n.png 69594 647586921944924 1114375307 n.jpg 1625737 648145251889091 1875183377 n.png BLu Jewel.png Superstar Duo.png Posterkalender nov 2015.jpg Posterkalender jul 2015.jpg Posterkalender aug 2015.jpg Western union(Rio 2)2.png Western union(Rio 2).png 10245331 706063756117848 31370721 n.png 10155664 706063712784519 1235418723 n.png 10168146 706063676117856 456520334 n.png 10245454 706063662784524 346231188 n.png 1979616 706063652784525 1249352313 n.png +.jpg Banner Nuestra Actualidad versión final copia.png Rio-wallpaper1.jpg Rio2-wallpaper.jpg 10014570 760656063958718 111640322 n.jpg Rio-2-2014-Wallpaper.jpg Rio Blu and Jewel Art.jpg Rio 2 Bia-Blu-Jewel-Carla-Tiago-Rafael-Luiz.jpg Rio-2-3D-Glasses-Limited Edition.jpg Love!No Matter The Distance.jpg 10151325_712314002159490_5122470225103324150_n.png 734553_712314012159489_7138280904993197103_n.png 1978815_712314028826154_6095911667507615659_n.png Rio 2 Happy Easter.png Love.png 10167941 655806581122958 2179494051838323838 n (1).jpg 32152363464327574.png 14316432774.png Bl7IgvzCAAA2f-r.png Perla .png Bmq1GzAIUAADbRj.jpg 10308170 10152385629177457 1552515578766026958 n.jpg 10330221 10152387765432457 1348601297283788153 n.jpg Happy mothers day.png 10250140 10152401644167457 6452654160234765273 n.jpg|Happy Mother's Day BlLIdGkCUAAJesa.jpg Rio-Characters-Concept-Art-by-San-Jun-Lee-11.jpg Western-union-rio-2-da-de-las-madres-spanish-large-2.jpg 10273499 10152405106642457 7371357546222380072 n.jpg BoliP9OCcAAQHAC.jpg Jewel portugal.png 10409162 770858122954415 6675474995267923740 n.jpg 258201 10150283654251605 2226307 o.jpg BqMn2vbCMAAJJ7B.png|Happy Father's Day! (only celebrates Father's Day in Brazil in August) 10420111 800606389963685 7751604673451810002 n.jpg|Greetings from the Amazon Rio2 printables coloring 7.jpg Rio2 printables coloring 8.jpg Rio2 printables coloring 10.jpg Rio2 printables coloring 13.jpg AP Rio2pic2 gp-20140627165354824735-600x400.jpg AP Rio2pic6 gp-20140627165602594536-600x400.jpg AP Rio2pic10 gp-20140627170046742180-600x400.jpg 10478163 804366552921002 8537174955922819482 n.jpg Brt66AcCUAA-ZDB.jpg 10348852 806890452668612 53145908438359785 o.jpg|Greetings from Atlanta 10478395 810931275597863 7229782926818229879 o.jpg|Greetings from Chicago BsiIfJqCAAAkZhH.png 10527633 814711158553208 6987981549444164589 n.png 1509718 802207816474890 1298090046 n.jpg 10557380 681735945209714 4524221602209453253 n.png Btt6Z7DCMAAGgvz.png BuStoieCMAAyZbp.jpg Rio2diorama.jpg 91RjW-xcGGL. SL1500 .jpg Blu-n-Jewel-rio-21238291-700-436.jpg Rio-movie characters.jpg Rio-The-Movie-WALLPAPER-OFFICIAL-blu-from-the-computer-animated-film-rio-22897787-1024-768.jpg 1560428 469276709844598 1857878167 n.jpg Rio 2 Snowball.JPG Rio2 PEZ.jpg Download.jpg Rio 2 Now Available on Blu-ray and DVD.jpg HappyLaborday.png GrandparentDay.png Rio2 printables coloring 1312.jpg Rio 2 coloring 9.jpg Rio 2 coloring 6.jpg Hispanic Heritage.jpg Jewel plush 002.JPG Rio 2 Glass Jewel.jpg Ps3 rio.jpg Rio comic.png NigelBlunew.jpg Rio-2storyboardsjewels-lullaby-1-638.jpg 10383684 863040490386941 4810665794430774292 n.jpg Rio 2 Watch party.png Rio backround.jpg Jr rio 2 a.jpg BvBNMA-CEAAWriV.png Art of blue sky studios.jpg Jewel-from-rio-DS-rio-31689509-416-867.jpg Riooverview2.jpg Blu 100-Jewel 100 131.jpg Rio 2 storyboard bia and jewel.png Rio-Concept-art-2 (1).jpg Rio-Concept-art-1.jpg Jewel mug.jpeg Rio early logo.jpg Rio 2 Blu and Jewel.jpg Early rio poster 2.jpg Congo-.jpg The art of Rio 01.jpg 10.jpg 1cbf8284c9f14db8418ddb1698b688bd (1).jpg 5eed5b0022cdce364da4c0fdfccefda2.jpg Rio video game.png 333.jpg Rio 2 art.jpg Rio-2-cartoon-wallpapers-and-images-download-wallpapers-movies-picture-rio-2-movie-2014.jpg Coleccion-rio-2-el-comercio-15846-MPE20110684420 062014-F.jpg Rio 2 Blu and Jewel RecreioMagazine.png Aaass.png Unbreakable.png Friendsday.jpg Flock Goals.jpg Carnaval time.jpg Jewel banner.png Call Me Sir.png Talk Birdy To Me.png Macaw Love Stare.png Inseparable.png Happy World Wildlife Day.png CardFull Jewel.jpg Never Forget.png No Boundaries.png 4 1 8 expo-art-blue-sky-studios-concept-art-rio-2014 xl.jpg B6aae6b9c6832f5cb7fbb5ee5afda1d6.jpg Jewelproto.jpg Blu&Jewel breakfast.jpg Happy Mother's Day 2.jpg Survive.jpg Olimpics.jpg Lovefirst.png Happy wife.jpg Birdylicious.png Learn Portuguese!.jpg Screen Shot 2016-07-26 at 9.10.05 PM.png Category:Gallery Category:Character Gallery